gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love (en español: Estaciones de amor), es una canción presentada en el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada, The Quaterback. La versión original le pertenece al musical Rent. Contexto de la canción Es presentada por los miembros actuales y graduados de New Directions, por la tristeza de la muerte Finn. Al final de la presentación todos se paran a ver una foto de Finn en la pantalla gigante. Letra The Quarterback: Mercedes, Santana y Mike con New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt (y Santana): How about (Love?) Puck (y Tina): How about (Love?) Kurt y Santana: How about love? Kurt (y Mike): Measure (In love) Kurt y Tina: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Kurt: Love) Seasons of (Santana y Mercedes: Love) (Mike y Kurt: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died! Puck, Mike y Santana: It's time now To sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Kurt, Puck, Santana, Mike y Tina: Remember the love! (Mercedes: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love! (Mercedes: You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the love! (Mercedes: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love! (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt y Tina: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Kurt: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes y Santana: Love) (Puck y Kurt: Love) Goodbye: Rachel con Finn y New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Mercedes con Finn y New Directions Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Finn con Santana y New Directions Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? Rachel con New Directions In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee Mercedes con New Directions In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife Finn con Santana y New Directions In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? New Directions (Puck y Santana): How about (Love?) How about (Love?) How about (Love?) Mike con New Directions Measure in love Finn: Seasons of (Chicas: Love) (Chicos: Love) Rachel: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Santana: Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousands six hundred minutes Brittany y Quinn: How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Puck: In truths that she learned Or in times that he cried Finn: In bridges he burned Or the way that she died! Kurt con New Directions It's time now To sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends New Directions: Remember the love (Kurt: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love (Santana: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love) New Directions Seasons of (Chicas: Love) (Chicos: Love) Seasons of (Chicas: Love) (Chicos: Love) Rachel: Measure your life, measure your life in love. Galería Season of love.png finn season.png graduates 5x03.png Season of love.png artie 5.03.png kurt 5x03 season.png mercedes season.png santana season.png tina 5x03.png kurt Mercedes puck 5x03.png season 5 the quarterback.png season 5x03.png season back.png season OL.png season together.png season.png seasons.png Curiosidades * Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) interpretó el personaje de Maureen en el musical original y la adaptación cinematográfica de Rent. * Es la segunda canción del musical Rent que es cantada en Glee, siendo la primera Take Me or Leave Me, y también la segunda que co-lidera Mercedes Jones. * Tiene más un millón de reproducciones en el canal oficial en YouTube de Glee. * De todos los hombres, Puck es el único que no lleva saco ni camisa blanca, lleva chaqueta de cuero y camisa negra. * Por unos segundos en el minuto 2:16 se puede observar el tatuaje que Amber lleva en la muñeca. * En enero de 2014 se filtró a través de Tumblr una primera versión de esta canción con solos de Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Mike. Se cree que fue grabada para el episodio Goodbye. * En ambas versiones, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt y Mike tienen solos. * En las dos versiones de interpretación de la canción se mantienen presentes: Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Santana y Mike mientras que en la primera versión estuvieron junto a ellos Rachel, Quinn y Brittany, pero estas tres últimas no estuvieron presentes en él homenaje a Finn; debido a que Rachel apareció un poco más de la mitad del Episodio y le dedico un solo muy personal de ellos dos(Finchel), mientras que Quinn(Dianna Agron dijo no ser invitada) y Brittany(Debido al embarazo de quien da vida a el personaje Heather Morris) no aparecieron en todo el capítulo. * Primera canción que es interpretada por todos los miembros de New Directions, ya sea los graduados en Goodbye, como los nuevos miembros en The Quarterback. Exceptuando a Rachel, Brittany y Quinn. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones para Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Quarterback Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:The Quarterback (EP) Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones no lanzadas Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones ineditas en la serie